


Oliver and the Impossible Snowstorm

by orphan_account



Series: Ego Christmas 2k17 [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I write enough Dark angst to make up for it, Ollie's a precious robot boy who just wants to see some snow, soft Dark? why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone's favorite yellow android just wants to see some snow, but that's just not gonna happen. Or is it?





	Oliver and the Impossible Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> For Ego Christmas Day 3: Snow

Oliver pressed his palm flat against the window. Leaning forward to get a better view outside, he recoiled slightly in surprise when the tip of his nose made contact with the cold glass. He sighed wistfully, though it sounded more like a sad, drawn out beeping.

“Something wrong, Ollie?” Wilford asked.

“No, nothing is wrong. It is just that-” Oliver tore his gaze from the window- “I would like to see some snow.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Dark muttered.

Google Blue gave Dark a scathing look, then turned to his younger brother.

“It is highly unlikely that we will see any snow, the forecast for the foreseeable future calls for mild and dry weather.” The android’s features softened slightly, if such a thing were possible. “Though, it is not entirely out of the realm of possibility.”

“I understand,” Oliver said.

He shuffled off, leaving the others to exchange somewhat concerned looks. Well, Wilford and Google did, Dark, on the other hand, sipped his coffee disinterestedly.

“Poor kiddo, he seems so disappointed.”

The slight whirring noise that Google often made picked up in volume as he processed the information.

“It is concerning,” he said, “if Oliver is discontent, he will not operate at maximum capacity, and this may affect the others in the office as well.”

“Can’t you just say you’re worried about him, Googs?” Wilford fidgeted restlessly, fiddling with the cuff of one sleeve.

Google Blue made a small beep, which sounded amusingly like a petulant sigh.

 

Oliver was the first of the Googles to awake from rest mode the next day. He disconnected from his charging port and walked downstairs, but something caught his eye on the way to the kitchen, a flash of sunlight on irridescent white.

Could it be?

He moved quickly to the front door, decidedly not running, and flung the door open. The surrounding area outside the office had indeed been blanketed in several inches of pristine white snow.

“Oliver, why are you-” Doc stopped abruptly, rubbing his eyes- “is that _snow?”_

“It would appear so, Doctor.”

Doc yawned and shook his head.

“Well, if you’re going to go out in it, bundle up. I’m not sure if androids can catch cold, but I have no interest in finding out.”

“Of course, Doctor,” Oliver said.

He started to move away, but Doc’s voice called out again.

“And Oliver?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

Doc smiled.

“I’m sure Bim and the Jims would like to see the snow as well.”

Oliver’s face lit up, golden eyes sparkling.

“I will alert them. Thank you, Doctor.”

 

 

Doc sat next to Host, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace as he drank his hot chocolate. (He had been forbidden any more coffee.)

Only a few of the others were still inside, many of them had gone out to play in the unexpected snow.

Host was watching, or rather listening to, _It’s a Wonderful Life_ as it played on the TV, comfortably seated next to Doc on the couch. Dark was across the room in his chair, reading a book that Doc couldn’t see the title of. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but Dark seemed completely absorbed by it, whatever it was. Wilford and Bim had been outside earlier, but had returned a little while ago in search of food, or trouble, or perhaps both. They sat on the floor now, animatedly discussing new show ideas.

Doc looked out the window to find that a snowball fight had broken out outside. Bop and Bing had pitted themselves against the Jims, each with two Googles on their side. It was impossible to tell who was winning, but they all appeared to be enjoying themselves. He watched as Oliver nailed Bop with a snowball, laughing and smiling.

“Alright, who did it?”

Wilford and Bim stopped their conversation and stared up at Doc in confusion.

“Who did what?”

“The snow,” Doc gestured vaguely with his hand, “you really expect me to believe there was a freak snow storm that only affected us?”

Silence followed his words.

“Oh come on, only a few of us can pull off something like that, so which one of you was it?”

“It wasn’t me,” Bim shrugged helplessly.

“I’m glad everyone’s having fun, but it wasn’t me either,” Wilford said, “I’d have added a bit more flair, maybe some color!” The pink ego grinned brightly, then turned to look next to Doc. “What about you, Hosty? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“The Host reminds Wilford that he uses his powers only for narration now, not manipulation of his environment.”

“Bullshit!”

A smile played about the Host’s lips.

“Perhaps,” he said, “but regardless, I am not responsible for this impossible weather.”

“Well, if it wasn’t you, and it wasn’t Bim, and it wasn’t Wilford,” Doc looked at each ego in turn, “then that just leaves…”

He trailed off, and slowly raised his eyes to Dark, still silently flipping through his book. The others did the same.

After a moment, Dark glanced up at them, and he glared.

“What are you looking at?”

The others averted their gazes immediately, though Doc could hear Wilford giggling.


End file.
